Complot
by Isil
Summary: Lucy, Susan et Edmund complotent contre Peter pour donner un hymne a Narnia. Tres leger PeterEdmund.


Titre: ComplotAuteur: Isil  
Fandom: Narnia  
Personnages: Lucy, Susan, Edmund  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: CS Lewis les a créés, je ne fais que les emprunter.  
Notes: Pour mon épouse, qui voulait aussi du Narnia. La Muse a frappé, alors voilà pour toi! Bon anniversaire!

* * *

"Nous devrions donner à Narnia un hymne national!" suggère un jour Lucy, enthousiasmée par le concert tonitruant dont ils ont été régalés lors de leur dernière visite en Archenland. 

Susan la Douce regarde avec amusement sa Royale sœur faire quelques pas de danse en fredonnant une mélodie sans suite, sous les yeux perplexes des deux dryades qui servent le thé. Lucy tourbillonne dans la pièce, évitant tout obstacle avec cette grâce qui rassure Susan quant à la sécurité des meubles de son boudoir.

"Nous pourrions le faire jouer à chaque bal officiel, qu'en penses-tu, Susan?" propose t'elle, ses grands yeux clairs brillants d'excitation à peine contenue. "Ce serait magnifique de pouvoir partager une musique avec tout notre peuple!"

Elle cesse sa danse endiablée et se campe au milieu du boudoir, ses jupes couleur lavande tourbillonnant une dernière fois autour d'elle. Susan sourit. Lucy la Vaillante vient de se trouver une nouvelle bataille…

"Il faudra en parler à Peter," fait-elle remarquer en retournant à sa broderie.  
"Je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela. Je fais mon affaire de convaincre Sa Magnificence," déclare Lucy avec un grand sourire confiant et malicieux.

Susan n'a rien à objecter à cela. Il est de notoriété publique que Peter le Magnifique a un point faible en la présence de leur Vaillante petite sœur, même si...

"Comploteriez vous contre notre Souverain, Mesdames mes Sœurs?" lance une voix amusée à l'entrée du boudoir, interrompant ses pensées.

Lucy lance à Edmund un sourire éclatant et elle s'élance vers lui en le saluant. Du coin de l'œil, Susan voit leur frère lever les yeux au ciel d'un air indulgent face à l'exubérance de leur cadette et elle dissimule un sourire. Leur frère s'est certes radouci, mais il n'a pas complètement changé, et elle se surprend à penser que c'est bien mieux ainsi.

"Parfaitement, mon Frère. Vous joindrez vous à nous dans cette noble quête?" plaisante Lucy en lui prenant le bras pour le conduire à l'intérieur. Il se laisse guider jusqu'à un fauteuil sans protester, l'incarnation même du gentilhomme.  
"Ma foi, je suppose que cela dépend du dragon à combattre," répond plaisamment Edmund en s'installant après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de Susan.

Lucy a de nouveau ce sourire malicieux que Susan comprend si bien. Car s'il est bien une personne à laquelle Peter ne résiste pas, encore moins qu'à Lucy elle-même, c'est à Edmund. Fort heureusement, cette faiblesse là est plus dissimulée, car Edmund est trop Juste pour abuser du pouvoir qu'il a sur son aîné.

_Encore faudrait-il qu'il s'en rende compte…_ pense Susan, partagée entre l'amusement et la fatigue. Leurs si nobles frères, aussi Juste et Magnifique qu'ils soient, sont aussi particulièrement obtus dans certains domaines.

"Su et moi pensions proposer la composition d'un hymne narnien, mais il nous faut pour cela convaincre Peter," explique Lucy.

Edmund lève un sourcil amusé.

"Un hymne? Rien que cela? Et te proposeras-tu pour en écrire les paroles, Luce?" demande t'il, la taquinant gentiment.

Lucy a une moue boudeuse qui ne dure pas, puis elle secoue la tête et prend les deux mains d'Edmund dans les siennes.

"Nous verrons les détails plus tard, si tu veux bien. Le plus important est de faire comprendre à Peter l'urgence de la situation," insiste t'elle.

Edmund et Susan rient gentiment et échangent un regard.

"Par le Lion, petite sœur, tu en parles comme d'une campagne militaire!" dit Edmund en riant.  
"Notre Peter ne comprend que ce langage là," fait-elle remarquer avec à-propos.

Le jeune Roi concède sans difficulté ce point à sa cadette et il serre un instant ses mains dans les siennes avant de les lâcher et de tirer sur sa tunique pour l'ajuster.

"Soit. Il convient donc de faire capituler l'ennemi avant qu'il n'ait pu se rendre compte de la supercherie," déclare t'il d'un ton sérieux, fronçant les sourcils pour se donner un air sévère.

Lucy rit d'un air enfantin derrière ses mains et elle approuve vigoureusement.

"Vous êtes notre meilleur stratège, mon noble Frère. Nous vous offrons notre confiance absolue," assure t'elle d'un ton pompeux, avant de jeter un coup d'œil rapide à Susan, comme pour lui demander de l'aide.

Cette dernière regarde sa broderie achevée et décide de se laisser prendre au jeu. Elle se lève gracieusement et prend le mouchoir qu'elle vient de broder aux armoiries de Narnia et le tend à Edmund.

"Et nous faisons de vous notre Champion," déclare t'elle avec cérémonial. "Irez-vous affronter les dangers pour vos Sœurs, Majesté?"

Edmund la regarde, un instant incrédule, avec de soupirer et de secouer la tête, l'air amusé. Il prend le mouchoir et dépose un baiser sur la main de sa sœur.

"Qu'il en soit ainsi, mes nobles Dames," accepte t'il en s'inclinant bien bas. "J'irai. Je compte sur vous pour m'écrire une éloge funèbre de toute beauté à défaut d'un hymne, si ma mission échoue."

Sur ces mots ponctués d'un clin d'œil, il tourne les talons et se dirige vers la porte.

"Oh, vas donc lui parler, grand sot!" s'exclame Lucy dans son dos, déclenchant un éclat de rire de la part de l'interpellé.

Une fois leur frère sorti, Susan se tourne vers sa sœur, une expression interrogative caressant ses traits fins.

"Vas-tu donc m'expliquer?" demande t'elle.  
"Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Susan," répond innocemment Lucy en leur servant à toutes les deux une tasse de thé.

Susan souffle sur son thé d'un air pensif.

"Crois-tu donc qu'il leur suffira de parler?"  
"Non, bien sûr… Ces choses là prennent du temps, j'en conviens. Mais plus nos deux frères passeront de temps ensemble, plus ils auront de chance de voir ce qui crève les yeux à tout le monde autour," répond Lucy. "Et à défaut d'autre chose, nous aurons au moins un hymne, non?"

Susan hoche la tête et sourit à sa sœur, qui prend un air innocent. Puis elles retournent à leur thé et attendent de voir revenir leur Champion victorieux, parce qu'après tout, c'est gagné d'avance pour lui.

"Et sais-tu comment nous appellerons notre hymne, Susan?" demande Lucy au bout d'un moment.  
"Non. Comment l'appellerons nous?" répond patiemment l'aînée.  
"Fraternité."

FIN.


End file.
